totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Na zakupy do Okartofli
Rarity stoi przed domkami drużyn. Rarity - Ostatnio w programie: zawodnicy popisywali się wokalnymi umiejętnościami, nawet nie pamiętam kto wygrał, ale odpadł frajer Dan, ponieważ został posądzony o kradzież płynu do czyszczenia dachu, a wiem, że to nie on, ale tą osobę lubię więc... nie ważne^^ ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Muriel - Dobrze, że nie skapli się, kto ukradł tamten płyn. Pinkie wyskoczyła spod jej łóżka. Pinkie - Jaki płyn?^_^ Muriel - Idź dziecko, nie ważne. Muriel usiadła na ziemi i wzięła się za jedzenie czekoladek. Kat - Pani Muriel, mogę jedną? Muriel niechętnie dała Kat jedną. Kat - Dzięki :) Do domku wpadła pani Maćkowska z Bunią. Halina - Starszy aspirant Halina Maćkowska! Kontrola! Pinkie - A nie podkomendant? Halina - Miałam awans. Gisel - O co znowu chodzi? Bunia - Chciałyśmy sprawdzić, czy nie ma tu żadnych termometrów z rtęcią, bo według magazynu nowoczesny senior, ta jest okropnie toksyczna. Vivian wyjęła taki z włosów Pinkie. Vivian - Taki? Halina - O_O Bunia - O_O Bunia uciekła, a Halina zabrała termometr i wyrzuciła go w dal. Po czym uciekła. Vivian - Ile ty ich tam jeszcze masz? Pinkie wyciągnęła z włosów całą kupę termometrów. Gisel - O Jezus. Muriel - Ach to tylko rtęć. Pinkie - Ta rtęć, jest trująca! Gisel - No nie! Muriel zapakowała termometry do worka. Worek położyła na katapulcie przed domkiem, wystrzeliła go, tak, że ten doleciał do Wąchocka i trafił w Helenę, a potem katapultę zabrał helikopter Lindsay. Kat - Wow. Pinkie - Ale epizod. Vivian - A chodziło o rtęć... Gisel - No... Lucy wyszła z pod łóżka z termometrem. Lucy - Rtęć^^ Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Jake był przywiązany do sufitu, a reszta rzucała w niego pomidorami. Ilaj - Złodziej! Jake - Ale to Dan to ukradł. Flash - Nie liczy się! Corey - No właśnie! Jose - Giń. Roberto rzucił mu prosto w twarz zgniłym pomidorem. Roberto - Giń! Jake - Już wolę odpaść. Jose - Już nie długo. Corey - No to oczywiste. Flash - Słabi odpadają pierwsi. Roberto - A nowicjusze zaraz po nich. Flash - He? ' ' Przed domkami: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - No hej! Ilaj - Mogłabyś od razy wyjaśnić zadanie... proszę. Rarity - Jakie maniery! No cóż ok. Dzisiaj pojedziecie na zakupy do Okartofli, okolicznej wsi, w której jest jedyny sklep w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Będziecie musieli kupić proste produkty: * colę * sos pomidorowy * czekoladę * jabłka * oraz krewetki Vivian - Gdzie tkwi haczyk? Rarity - Cóż... w Okartoflach, w sklepie można kupić tylko ziemniaki... Roberto - Więc jak mamy niby kupić te rzeczy? Rarity - Nie przerywaj jak mówię! A te rzeczy można dostać dzięki dobrym kontaktom i wtykom tu i tam. Myślę, że dacie sobie radę. Pinkie - Ja miałam wtyki nawet u tych co budowali posągi na wyspach wielkanocnych! Kat - Wow. Rarity - Ok. Jakieś pytania? Lucy - O! Czy to prawda, że dinozaury mogły być różowe. Wszyscy - Co?! Rarity - No pewnie! A teraz start! Zadanie: 120px Zawodniczki pobiegły do Okartofli i po około 15 minutach były na miejscu. Na skrzyżowaniu zatrzymały się. Pinkie - Słuchajcie! Lucy i Muriel pójdą w lewo do sklepu, może sprzedawczyni, (lub sprzedawczyk) będzie miała coś z naszej listy. Lucy - Ok! Pinkie - Ja i Kat pójdziemy do ludności tej wioski w celu wyżebrania czegoś fajnego, a Gisel i Vivian pójdą do plebsu na polach. Gisel - Aha? Pinkie - Ruchy, ruchy!!! Zawodniczki rozbiegły się. 137x137px Chłopcy ciągnąc za sobą na sznurku Jake'a. Ilaj - Postójmy przy drodze przez chwile może będą mieli coś z listy. Roberto - O ile ktoś tędy będzie przejeżdżał. Ilaj - Rarity mówiła, że w Bziździszewie jest gospodarstwo agroturystyczne. Corey - Raczej mało kto tu przyjeżdża... Ilaj - Ale z tą wioską może być inaczej. ' ' 120px Lucy i Muriel dobiegły do wiejskiego sklepiku. Mieścił się on w drewnianym domku. Weszły do środka. Sprzedawczyni - Dzień dobry. Lucy - Pani nas wygania? Sprzedawczyni - Słucham? Lucy - Pytałam się, czy pani nas wygania. Sprzedawczyni - Nie, powitałam was. Lucy - To chyba powinno się powiedzieć: dowidzenia. Muriel - Niech się pani nią nie turbuje. Potrzebujemy Coca coli, sosu pomidorowego i... Lucy - Krewetek! Oraz czekolady i... Sprzedawczyni - I? Lucy głosem jakiegoś lorda - Świeżych polskich jabłek! Jak to! Wyjęła z kieszeni 2 zielone jabłka. Sprzedawczyni - Widzę, że już je masz. Muriel - O_O Lucy - O faktycznie a ma pani coś innego z naszej listy? Sprzedawczyni - Niestety tu sprzedaje się tylko ziemniaki. Muriel - Ale potrzebujemy tego do zadania w totalnej porażce! Sprzedawczyni - No może w takim razie coś się znajdzie... 137x137px Drużyna stała przy drodze aż w końcu przejeżdżał jakiś hipiski wóz Kierowca - Podwieźć was? Roberto - Macie może coca cole, czekoladę, krewetki lub... co było jeszcze na liście? Flash - Sos pomidorowy i jabłka, Roberto - Dzięki. Hipis wychodzi ze środka i daje im kostkę czekolady. Hipis - Cieszcie się! Corey - Juhu... Hipis - I dobrze, bo krewetki zostawiamy, by obrzucać nimi ludzi palących lasy^^ Hipis wlazł do wozu, a ten odjechał. Ilaj - Kto pojedzie palić lasy? Świerszcz... 120px Pinkie i Kat podeszły pod drzwi pierwszej, lepszej rudery. Kat - Mamy prosić w stylu harcerki, żebraczki, czy tyrana. Pinkie - W stylu cygana^^ Drzwi się otworzyły, stała tam ubrana w strój mnicha Beth. Beth - Czego? Pinkie - Oj tu ja cyganka, daj mi czekolada, lub jabułka, albo krewetka. Kat - Lub sosa pomidorowego. Beth - Eh Pinkie Pie. Ja się nie zakwalifikowałam do tego sezonu, ale pomogę... macie krewetki i czekoladę, więcej nie mam. Kat - Dzięki^^ Pinkie uklękła na ziemi i kłaniała się Beth. Pinkie - Mistrzu Beth - san, Allach agbar! Awe, awe Beth! Kat - Pinkie chodźmy... Beth już zamkneła drzwi. Pinkie - Jestem cygan Pie! Kat - Co? Pinkie - Jestem cyganką jak mało kto, kocham każdego kto da mi jeść. Pinkie naglę się ocknęła i podniosła pudełko krewetek i czekoladę. Kat - Już ci lepiej. Pinkie - O bosh, ja tylko udawałam... Zrobiła zeza. 137x137px Jake z miotaczem płomieni palił lasek. Rytm do ich piosenki: http://ising.pl/danuta-rinn-gdzie-ci-mezczyzni-piosenka Ilaj - Gdzie ci hipisi... Corey - Prawdziwi tacy... Roberto - Ym... ratujcie, lasy golasy... Flash - Gdzie ci hipisi... na ratunek lasu... Ilaj, Corey, Roberto, Flash, Jose - Gdzie ci chłopcy! Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wóz hipisów przejechał i obrzucił Jake'a krewetkami. Jake - Mamy je! Flash - Cicho plebsie! Ilaj - No, no! Corey - Wyćwiczyłeś się w odzywkach! Awansujesz na średnią szlachtę! Roberto - Serio? Ilaj - A czemu nie? Roberto - Nic... Ilaj - Aha... ' ' 120px Lucy i Muriel wychodzą ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi rzeczami ze sklepiku. Muriel - No wystarczyło, że zadzwoniła do dostawców z biedronki i jest. Lucy - No... Lucy wzięła z torby, którą niosła tabliczkę czekolady i ją zjadła. Muriel - No nie! Lucy - Czekolada^^ Muriel - Zjadłaś nam potrzebny składnik! Lucy nie słuchając zjadła 9/10 puszki sosu pomidorowego. Lucy - Ale się najadłam. Muriel - O_O! Muriel wzięła od Lucy torbę i pobiegła do miejsca spotkania z resztą drużyny. ' ' Lucy szła sobie powoli pogwizdując. Lucy - Może, źle zrobiłam i powinnam stosować jakąś strategie, by wygrać i te spra... motylek^^ Lucy pobiegła za motylkiem. Lucy - Moteklu! Motalku! Moteliku! Motelu! Meotlu! Motyl dał się jednak złapać. Lucy - Ha, ha! Mam cię! Lucy wypuściła go i poszła się spotkać z resztą teamu. 137x137px Jose - Mamy czekoladę i dużo krewetek. Flash - Kostkę czekolady. Jose - Zawsze coś. Roberto przewrócił oczami i wpadł na drzewo... na jabłoń! Ilaj - Znalazłeś jabłka! Spadające jabłka zasypały Roberta. Corey - Są i czerwone i zielone... Jose - I takie pół na pół. Flash podniósł z ziemi koszyk. Flash - A ja mam na nie kosz. Wszyscy wrzucili jabłka do kosza. Ilaj - Poniosę jestem tu najsilniejszy. Roberto już wyszedł z pod jabłek, przewrócił oczami i wdepnął w krowi placek. Ilaj - No, a on teraz ma pecha. Roberto znowu przewrócił oczami i nadepnął na grabie, które się uniosły i dostał w nos. Jose - Ale pech brachu. ' ' ' 120px Lucy doszła na miejsce zbiórki. Muriel - ... I patrzę a ona zjada sos pomidorowy! Gisel - A my biłyśmy się z jakimś plebsem o pomidorka. Vivian - A szpada sie przydała. Pinkie - Szpada fajna rzecz. Vivian - No... Muriel - O patrzcie kto przyszedł! Kat - O nie! Lucy - Hejka naklejka^^ Vivian rzuciła w nią kamieniem. Lucy - Co jest? Pinkie - Dowiesz się jak odpadniesz. Odwróciła się i wszystkie dziewczyny prócz Lucy poszły do Bziździszewa. Lucy - O co... motylek^^ I pobiegła za motylkiem. ' Bziździszewo: 131x131px 137x137px Rarity - No pokarzcie co tam macie! Najpierw cole! Muriel wyjęła na stolik przed Rarity cole. Rarity - O chłopcy... 1:0 dla hello kitty. Roberto - Eh... Rarity - Dawajcie sos pomidorowy. Chłopacy położyli na stolę miseczkę z czerwonym sosem, a Muriel częściowo wyjedzoną puszkę. Rarity - O jej! 1:1 Dziewczyny spojrzały wściekle na Lucy. Rarity - Czekolada! Pinkie wyjęła z kieszeni tabliczkę czekolady, a chłopacy położyli na stolę jedną kostkę. Rarity - No i mamy 2:1 dla pań! Teraz proszę o jabłka! Lucy kładzie na stolę 2 jabłka, a chłopacy cały kosz. Rarity - I jest 2:2! Rozsądzą krewetki. Pinkie i Kat kładą kilka krewetek na stolę, a Jake wielki worek. Rarity - No, no! Wygrywają: - - - - Chłopcy 3:2! Jake - Uf... Rarity - Was dziewczyny zapraszam na... Pinkie - Na? Rarity - Głosowanie! Przed domem Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie gada z Kat. Pinkie - Kat musisz wiedzieć o... Kat - O twoim rozdwojeniu jaźni i o wielu osobowościach. Pinkie - Tak... Kat - I mam nikomu o tym nie mówić, to chyba oczywiste. Pinkie - Za jakiś czas, akurat po skończeniu tego sezonu one zahibernują się i znikną na jakiś czas. Kat - Tego jeszcze nie wiesz. Pinkie - Wiem. Kat - Ok. Pinkie - To chodźmy głosować! Kat - Jej! Głosowanie: 120px ' ' ' ' ' ''' '''Ceremonia: 120px Rarity - Uwaga! Mam czekoladowe podkówki dla: Pinkie, Kat i Vivian. Łapią podkówki i zjadają. Pinkie - Jej! Kat - Jej! Vivian - Oczywiste. Rarity - Mam też dla Gisel! Gisel - Juhu! Rarity - I cóż... dzisiaj było 5 ważnych głosów, czyli byłyście jednogłośne. Lucy - Czyli odpada Teresa? Muriel - Kto? Pinkie - Taka postać epizodyczna z 9 odcinka sweet vs pink. Rarity - Dokładnie. A dziś odpada: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lucy! Lucy - Jej! Lucy wskoczyła na krowę i pojechała. Rarity - I tak kończymy ten odcinek. szykujcie się na kolejny! Materiał dodatkowy: Lucy pędzi na krowie przez pole. Lucy - Odpadłam! Przelatuje obok motylek i Lucy skaczę na niego. Lucy - Motylek! Koniec. Czy podobał ci się 6. odicnek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 6 odc. TPWB? Tak Nie, powinien zostać dłużej Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie